


A Little Pack Halloween

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: Strength in Numbers [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cubs, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that an actual witch would be trolling around during Halloween? The pack sure didn't. </p><p>Tied in with the Strength in Numbers series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pack Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly/gifts).



> You need to read our series Strength in Numbers to understand this fic! Sorry for the inconvience.
> 
> All characters not in canon are created by me and Betsie.

This can't be happening. It's not even possible. God, it's really happening, isn't it?

They were trying to be productive citizens of Beacon Hills. They were taking Reggie trick-or-treating like a normal, friendly pack. But no. Fate decides to bite them in the butt and screw it all over. That witch just had to pass by them and ruin everything. And Reggie's temper had to flare and she had to throw that candy bar at the back of that lady's head. Now, they were in this situation.

The pack were now toddlers. Small, cute, innocent toddlers. Only Allison, Scott, Peter, and Chris were still unaffected. The pack along with Lyon, Alex and Reggie were now 3 years old. They had wide eyes and small bodies that barely supported their heads. They were almost up to Allison's knee in height and they looked like they'd never grow up to be at _least_ 5 feet.

Little Stiles was holding on to Derek's baggy jacket sleeve. Erica clung to Boyd and Danny had an armful of Jackson. Isaac was sitting in Scott's arms and Allison was doing the same but with Lydia. The Were-Hunter teams were shocked along with the unaffected Marauders.

Tiny Reggie was confused. "Where Mama and Papa?" she asked looking around. She now had fox ears and tails. Her eyes were like emeralds and her red hair was pulled back into two pigtails.

Peter looked at Chris and they shot glances at Allison and Scott. Allison was holding little Lydia and Scott had a tight hold onto Isaac. They all looked at the big eyes staring up at them before they could officially answer. "They aren't here. We're watching you until they get back," Peter rebounds. Evan nodded with Peter, agreeing to go with his back-story. Izumi knelt down to speak with the tiny chibi.

'We're your friends, Reggie," she explained. The chibi blinked her green eyes into confusion.

"Me Rukia," she said, stubbornly.

"We're your very best friends, Rukia," Scott smiled at the green eyes. The child's eyes flashed and a smile crossed her face.

"Okay! Your my fwiend! We best fwiend!" she smiles and yells.

"What your names? Me Rukia MacKenzie, Shina-nee said." Rukia replied.

"That's Japanese. That must be her real name," Rachel pointed out.

"We knew Regina Black isn't her actual birth name. No one seems to know much about her past. Her mother was obviously running from someone. Whoever it was still remains a mystery to this day." 

"Her last name is either Scottish or Irish," Dylan commented.

"I'm Peter and this is Chris. This is Allison, Scott, Megumi, and Dylan. The others are irrelevant," the older werewolf said. He could sense that their were dangers being stared into the back of his skull, but he could care less. He was fabulous.

Stiles looked around at everyone else. Who were these strange people? "Where Mommy?" he asked. 

"Is Chris now Uncle Chris? The mean man didn't make you go away?" Derek asked abruptly.

"Mommy's not here, 'Nim. She won't be here for a while," Scott chokes. He didn't want to be the one to tell him that his mother was dead. He hated seeing Stiles when he was crying his heart out and he just wasn't ready to see it again. He'd never be ready for it to happen again.

"Yes, me and Chris are married, DerBear," Peter kneels to ruffle his nephew's hair. The "Alpha" giggled a little and grabbed Stiles hand again.

Jackson was gripping Danny's hand tightly, while Erica looked around confused.

"I'm not sick any more!" she said while holding on to Boyd.

"Where my mummy? Danny, where my teddy?" Jackson's eyes were growing wet. He looked scared and he wanted to go home. Little Danny squeezed his hand and kissed his friend's cheek.

"Why me kitty?" Lyon asked looking at his tail, claws and poking at his tiger ears. Alex giggled, then looked around confused.

"Where Mommy and Daddy? Where Robbie?" she asked. Jace groaned as he slapped his forehead.

"Lyon was born human, so he's bound to be really confused! He doesn't know that he is a were-cat," the boy groaned. Lydia was clinging to Allison, while Isaac was gripping Scott's shirt.

"Where Camden?" he asked.

"Mommy, Daddy, Robbie, and Camden aren't here. They're not here because they went out. We're watching all of you and taking you trick or treating," Chris hesitates. Allison gave him a relieved look and started to bounce Lydia. Isaac was staring at Scott like he was the most interesting thing ever. His eyes were wide with love and affection. He nuzzled his mate's neck and purred. Lydia smiled at Allison and flipped her short, red hair.

All the kids were asking questions and talking a hundred miles a minute. Words weren't clear, some weren't pronounced correctly. It was a headache to Peter.

"Alright! Okay! We should all get back to trick-or-treating, alright?" Peter interrupted all the cluttered talking.

* * *

 A few hours later, the kids were done trick-treating. Lyon was now holding on to Rukia and flat out refusing to turn the redhead loose. Everyone looked shocked, but Rachel was amused.

"We better get home before people ask questions. It's getting late," Megumi says, loading Alex, Rukia and Lyon into her car. Chris and Peter took Derek and Stiles home and Allison and Scott took responsibility for Isaac and Lydia. Erica and Boyd trailed Dylan and Jackson and Danny would catch a ride with Rachel back home.

* * *

 In the morning after. Reggie was curled up somewhere, flat out refusing to move. She had changed back along with everyone else. Alex was carefully drinking some peppermint tea. While Lyon staggered off to the nearest toilet to throw up. Evan was snickering over his recent pictures.

Isaac got out of Scott's lap as soon as he was awake. He blushed and went to make some breakfast. Lydia and Allison were just plain laughing at their misfortune and looked at Allison's parents. They had a full grown Derek and a older Stiles lying on them and it was hilarious. Derek was drooling on the front of his uncle's shirt and Stiles was dead to the world on Chris' chest. Jackson and Danny stalked up the stairs and Boyd and Erica tumbled to the basement. 

"Jesus H. Christ, you're heavy. Get off me, you big lug!" Peter complained as he pushed Derek off of him. He landed with a loud thunk and that set everyone off. Everyone was snickering and cackling.

This Halloween was eventful. Now, Christmas, on the other hand, was a different story...


End file.
